fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Mardine
Silver Mardine is a Draconic Demon, which is a type of demon species. He is also 1/3 human and the rest demon, and is hundreds of years old. No one's quite sure how he was made, or if he was even born but Master Tarragon found him and put his deadly magic to good use, by locking it within him until he was older and Master Tarragon had a purpose for him. Appearance Silver is a rather handsome young man and despite being his age, he still looks twenty one. He has silver hair and unusual golden eyes, a reminiscent of his hybrid background. Sometimes, especially when angered, a pair of black tall horns would appear on his head and a long thick black scaly tail with silver marking like tattoos. He wears a long black jacket with the collar up to his ears, a simple plain dark purple shirt underneath along with black army pants and black combat boots. On his wrist is a silver chain bracelet and he wears black gloves along with a diamond earring in one ear. Personality At times, Silver can be quite devious and tend to act mischievous around his fellow peers. Although while he does act immature in some outlandish ways, he's at times very unpredictable and hides his feelings behind a well-placed mask of calculation and smugness. Whether it’s a sad situation or happy one, he always has this arrogant air around him and over self confidence in his worth and abilities. When he was very young, he trusted many and lots of people, but eventually loses that Naive sense to him and takes pleasure in playing with others feelings. He can often be very manipulative to reach his own gains and does have a high level of respect for certain people. Some of the lower ranked demons in his team have garnered no sort of respect from him, so he does as he pleases. And while he is the leader and most powerful of his team, he does respect those who have close par to power with him. His sense of loyalty is also quite peculiar, as one minute he could be trying to save a team member, only to watch them fall a moment later and no have remorse for their current state. He believes that feelings are a wasteful things, as he remembers for the past two hundred years, that it has done nothing good for him. Therefore he casted all his feelings away only to regain them when Master Tarragon locked his powers. Later when he got them back, his feelings were locked in his powers place. History Not much is known on Silver's past, except that he along with five others are over two hundred years old and seem to come from a very distant land, rumored to have been an entire different world all together. Him and his five other compadres split ways long ago and he roamed around, seeking for Vilithrax, a Necrotic Dracolich said to have come from the same land as him and somehow ties into his past. For all he remembers is waking up one day with his five other compadre in a field before constantly having dreams of Vilithrax. He reached a settlement and back then didn’t care much about what he did and destroyed things in his path to get his information on the Dracolich. When no luck was granted, he sought Zeref and wished to know where to find Vilithrax, but unfortunately never found him and gave up. Angered by his lack of luck in finding the Dracolich and not being able to recall much from his past, he grew bitter at the heart on went on a heartless rampage, honing his grief and rage into a very lethal weapon and destroying all kinds of lives in the process. About one hundred years later, Master Tarragon found him and wished to have Silver as an asset to his guild. Silver defeated him and ten years later, Master Tarragon returned with a weapon meant on not destroying him, but taking Silver’s true powers and locking them away within himself. Silver tried to fight him, thinking he was back to try and capture him again, when he was stunned to find that Tarragon had a strange artifact with him, and due to his paused confusion, Tarragon was able to do what he intended. And as a reverse effect of locking away such powerful powers and his demonic form, Silver once again lost his memory of any past he held and gained the appearance of a seven year old. Tarragon also taught him a very simple magic: Archery Magic and Requip Magic to help him, then had Silver join his guild where he met with his four of his five compadre again, but having no remembrance of them. As he grew, he stopped aging once again at the age of twenty one, just like before, two hundred years ago, and then Master Tarragon gave him back his full powers and made him a part of his project. Powers and Abilities Magic Archery Magic (アーチェリーマジック Ācherīmajikku): Archery Magic is often confused as a type of Requip Magic and Holder Magic but it's just a Caster Magic Type only. The reason its gets confused is because of the Mage's ability to "summon" a Bow, but really the bow is made entirely out of magical energy but holds a tangible form, enabling one to use like a real bow and arrow. The same goes for the arrows, as they are comprised entirely of magical energy but can take many different forms such as an Ice Arrow or a Fire Arrow. This grants the user an endless amount of arrows, but because it’s compromised of their magical energy, it can take up a lot of magic if too many are summoned. The user can also make all kinds of bows, such as a Recurve Bow, Crossbow, Decruve Bow, Straight Bow and many others. Each Bow comes with its own set of arrow spells as well. *'Recurve Bow Spells' (後ろに反らす弓呪文 Ushiro ni sorasu yumi jumon): This type of bow specializes in Explosion, Fire, Poison, and Fume Magic. **'Recurve Bow: Explosion Shot' (エクスプロージョンショット Ekusupurō jonshotto): Silver channels his magic energy into forming a Recurve Bow and an arrow with a yellow feathered end to represent its Explosion spell so he does not get the arrow's spell mixed with something else. When he fires this spell, it instantly cause its target to explode the instant it touches. Depending on how much magic power Silver puts into the arrow, he can either decide to blow off a small chunk off a boulder or the blow the whole thing. ***'Fire Twenty': When he adds this Spell on, one arrow can become twenty very fast, which is very useful if he has a lot of targets to destroy. **'Recurve Bow: Infernal Stinger' (インファナルスティンガー Infanarusutingā): This arrow is intended to deal bodily damage to someone, as when someone is pierced with its tip, they feel a light sting before an intense fiery pain shoots throughout their entire body. **'Recurve Bow: Eternal Night' (永遠の夜 Eien no yoru): A spell like this, if applied with the right force of magic power and with the right mind can be very deadly to the target, and if not used right, can have very bad repercussions to the user. It’s intended to silently burst before touching the target and put the target to sleep with a very deadly gas that if they are left to sleep for too long, they might never wake back up. **'Recurve Bow: Flare Blast' (フレアブラスト Fureaburasuto): When this red and orange feathered arrow meets its mark, a large fiery blast erupts. **'Recurve Bow: Toxic Vein' (有毒静脈 Dokusei jōmyaku): Another semi deadly spell that instantly poisons its target but nullifies its own symptoms until it’s too late when the target finally realizes they have been poisoned. Although one with a good smell, hearing, or strong sense of magical power can tell the poisons circling through the targets veins. Such instance once happened to Natsu during a silent encounter from Silver. He was hit with one of these arrows and thought nothing of it until Sting smelled the poison with him later one and was able to save him in time by taking him to Wendy. *'Crossbow Spells' (クロスボウ呪文 Kurosubō jumon): This type of bow focuses on spells like, Ice, Wind, Boiling Water, and Light Magic. **'Crossbow: Ice Sheer' (アイスシアー Aisushiā): An arrow completely made of ice is made and when shot, it breaks apart in midair and showers down sharp dagger like icicles. **'Crossbow: Windswept Gust' (ウィンドスウェプトガスト Fukisarashi no gasuto): The bow tends to be very light only when dealing with this particular spell. The arrow is also said to weigh akin to paper. When shot, the tip spins rapidly, generating huge wind gales of forceful air. The more magic power applied to this spell, the sharper the can cut a target. ***'Fire Three': With this spell added, it makes the overall combined spell very powerful and takes up a lot of magical energy since it creates a miniature tornado of sorts with Tree arrows. **'Crossbow: Scalding Pressure' (熱湯消毒圧力 Nettō shōdoku atsuryoku): After this arrow is launched, it explodes before it too reaches its target (similar to the Recurve Bow spell: Eternal Night), showering them in near boiling point water. One arrow can hold up to five gallons of hot scalding water. **'Crossbow: Bright Shot' (ブライトショット Buraitoshotto): This arrow can shoot out a blinding bright light, more useful for defensive tactics and cover ups if Silver wants to get away fast under a cover. Necromancer Magic (ネクロマンサー魔法 Nekuromansā mahō): Unlike the rumors, this type of magic is one of the Black Arts and has nothing to do with rising the dead and communicating with them, and is a Caster Magic as well. Instead, this magic takes the souls of the surrounding living things and converts it into energized magic energy. It can also take the skeletons, corpses and left over energy from the dead and also convert them into energized magical energy. Because of this, the magic is highly powerful and there's an excellent reason as to why the council banned it, granting it the rank of a Lost Magic. *'Cessation Cavity' (停止キャビティ Teishi kyabiti): This spell temporarily deprives its target from air by absorbing the air's Oxygen with other deadly particles from the corpses deceased bodies. As a side skill, it requires Silver to train himself in holding his breath longer when performing this skill. However, once his air runs out, this spell is useless unless he wants to pass out. *'Sulfurous Lake' (亜硫酸湖 Aryūsan mizūmi): Silver's magic leaks Sulfurous fumes from burning up bodies into magical energy, so he is able to separate the fumes from his magic and into a tangible form and is burning to the touch, like toxic. It is easily flammable and sensitive to the slightest changes of its environment, easily setting it ablaze and turning it into a suffocating gas once inhaled. *'Pentagram Arc' (ペンタグラムアーク Pentaguramuāku): With this spell, Silver's magic circle is a Pentagram this time and shoots forth the decayed bones of the dead in a laser like beam that can impale its target. **'Bring Forth Twenty': Despite its name, when this spell is added, several Pentagram's are summoned to blast magic in curving trajectory beams. *'Curse of Balam' (バラムの呪い Baramu no noroi): This spell was modified, in respect of the Balam Alliance to annihilate foes with blasts of Mercury that can be absorbed through the skin and is highly toxic to humans. *'Combustion Ignition' (燃焼点火 Nenshō tenka): With a massive Magic Circle, this spell absorbs Hydrogen from whatever surrounding materials and forms it into combustion like bombs that can hit a target at lightning speed. *'Soul Alliance' (ソウルアライアンス Souruaraiansu): This spell materializes into an intricately designed dagger that when thrust into the ground, Silver brings both his palms together in a round motion and summons dead souls to aid him in his fights. This spell requires massive amounts of energy and is not to be taken lightly. Necrosis Magic (壊死マジック Eshi majikku): Not to be confused with Necromancer Magic, this type of Lost Magic is one of the Black Arts and instead focuses on decomposing its targets cells, tissues, and organs. It was originally developed by Mage Doctors to help kill the bad cells and cell tissues in diseases and help with bone surgery. But of course, the magic fell into bad hands and Dark Mages started to use it to kill peoples good cells and decompose the cells which in turn breaks apart the tendons, muscles, tissues, and then either breaks the limbs apart or/and kills the person altogether. It wasn't long before such magic traveled to Fiore and the Magic Council caught wind of it, and was it outlawed. *'Rotting Malice' (腐敗マリス Fuhai marisu): A cloud of hazy red instantly starts to decompose living things in the surrounding area. The more magic applied, the deadlier the spell. *'Devil's Decay' (悪魔のディケイ Akuma no dikei): Silver generates a large purplish black sphere and sends six beams of magic to strike the target. *'Virus Beam' (ウイルスビーム Uirusubīmu): Just as the name implies, Silver launches a laser like beam of viruses that can get into the target's body through their ears, nose, mouth, or in some instances, even their pores. The body is then flooded with all kinds of deadly viruses. *'Parasite Swarm' (パラサイトスウォーム Parasaitosuu~ōmu): Silver summons forth a huge swarm of all kinds of parasites to attach themselves to their victims. But unlike other parasites, these find their way into the bloodstream and slowly eat away at the blood cells. *'Contamination Aura' (汚染オーラ Osen ōra): Silver is able to taint the surrounding air with deadly gases that slowly eat away at the skin without the target even knowing it. All they'll garner is an itchy feeling until the notice their skin peeling away. Curses Black Curse (ブラック呪い Burakku noroi): Since it's not magic, it does not require magic circles or normal spells, but does require the same magical energy in order to utilize the curse, since curses are very similar to magic. In turn, Silver has a lot of specific motions he makes with his hands and poses he stands in that make up for lack of a magic circle. His curse can unleash sudden waves of death and things alike to evil. Some of his spells doesn't actually kill the target, but instead weakens the mind to an unhealthy state. *'Tainted Image' (汚染された画像 Osen sa reta gazō): This curse takes the memories that are closest to the target and alters it or reforms the memory with evil warped things. *'Foul Play' (反則 Hansoku): It can take the darkness from people’s hearts and evilness from their souls and minds and charges it at the target in a high powered beam. But the beam veers away at the last second, seeming as if it missed its target before wrapping right around and striking them. *'Death's Redemption' (死の償還 Shi no shōkan): Silver takes his left and holds it above the ground while his right hand hovers over his left with the ring finger and thumb extended. His legs are slightly spread apart as he holds his hands to the side. This pose lets him awaken dead things and turn them evil. *'Reaper' (死神 Shinigami): This spell causes Silver's left eye to turn purple and lets him take the souls of others and trap them within a glowing substance. He can chose to destroy the souls whenever he wants, instantly killing the person. Such a move was demonstrated when he tried to get Natsu to fight him at his full potential and trapped a bunch of townspeople's souls. To make him further enraged, Silver destroyed two as an "experiment", effectively setting Natsu off the edge. *'Judgement Circle' (審判のサークル Shinpan no sākuru): A circle with a weird symbol on the inside appears under the target (almost like a magic circle) and tortures the victim with whatever judgement Silver sees fit to befall the victim. *'Pillar of Creation' (創造の柱 Sōzō no hashira): Silver can summon Pentagram where he can create any foul evil creature to help aid him. *'Revenge' (リベンジ Ribenji): This spell naturally goes with the curse and causes anybody that does long range attacks to instant experience pain and hallucinate foul black creatures. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: Silver is able to dodge fast hand to hand combat such as punches and kicks and manage to evade fast charging magic. Immense Durability: Silver has demonstrated being able to possess lots of durability such as when he was hit with two Dragon Slayer roars, Erza's Armadura Fairy armor (her most powerful one), and Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid, which all left him several yards in the earth. However, he was able to summon a stair of bones and walk out looking like he had only taken two punches. However, his durability only goes so far, as he was soon knocked out by Erza grabbing his head and ramming his skull into the concrete. Tremendous Vigor: Silver's seemingly everlasting energy was shown when he went up against Jet in a race against how much time he would have to save Droy and Levy. The latter eventually lost after racing all around Magnolia for two days and two nights straight. Even when Jet collapsed, Silver had a "friendly" grin on his face and excitedly asked if they could do it again before knocking Jet out. Enhanced Smell: His Demon senses are far stronger than his dulled 1/3 human side as he can smell across vast distances. This was shown when he tracked Team Natsu all the way from Magnolia and into another country and eventually found them at an abandoned Cathedral. Variety of Immense Magic Power: This has been shown numerous times of Silver's large variety of magic spells that he uses. And each Magic Spell is highly dangerous in its own right. He also possess vast magical power to be able to utilize highly advanced Lost Magic Spells and still keep fighting as if they were normal spells, which would have left any normal mage with no more magic energy left. Equipment Soul Blade (ソウルブレイド Sourubureido): This is a very intricately designed Long Dagger with a Skull head at the pommel bearing two glaring red ruby's as eyes. When someone is killed with this blade, their soul is immediately infused with the skull that acts as a place to trap souls and strange flowing markings are added to the blade. So far Silver has eighty markings on the side of his blade, signifying the amount of people he has killed. With this blade, he is also able to summon that person’s soul to aid him as a servant. Quotes *(To Master Tarragon about his former friend and partner) "What makes you think that re-acquiring the dragon slayer will reawaken her form once more? She's only 1/3 of the foul creature after all." *(To Amirah and Natsu) "Some people believe in greater philosophies and unseen power. It gives them hope, something to look for. But once you make that great mystery seen, reveal is true essence, human kind will throw it away and search for something new. Humans really are an interesting species, too bad you have associated yourself with the likes of them." *(To Natsu after their fight) "Too bad Natsu Dragneel, it really is a shame. You hold so much power and potential for a greater beginning, but instead waste it by protecting what you call friends. I look forward to when we can meet again.... Under different circumstances of course." *(To Amirah) "Hundreds of years have gone by and you still haven't changed. That's good to now. I've missed you." *(To Archold) "You say that true power is derived from immortal beings, yet fail to realize what you are. Such a sad existence, not truly knowing and uncertain about your life. What a mortal thing to say. You are a disgrace." *(To Lucy) "You are about to watch your friends die, so don't test me! My power is not to be reckoned with... Not because it's weak, but because the death tolls simply become too high." *(To his former friend, Amirah) "This era is ending, I knew it. Why didn't you promise me 100 years ago that this would happen?! I can't trust you, can't trust anyone." *(To himself after being stripped of his emotions again) "It saddens me to see my fellow peers fall over and over again, if I could feel such an emotion. I indeed remember that I felt sadness but cannot recall of how it actually felt. For the first time in Decades, I'm questioning my existence. I can no longer feel happiness or anger, it’s all gone." *(To Gray and Natsu while using Judgement Circle on them) "I pity those who can't see things in my way. They don't know yet of how many things came to be and decline my help. So I shall have to judge you myself and see what you deserve." *(Trying to provoke Natsu) "You see these people? It's just so funny how with one flick of my hand, their souls with cease to exist." * "I do not bear the sins of my actions. I feel no remorse and for decades, nothing has held me back. So I shall not let you deter me any longer Titania." *(To Amirah) "You're still the same, not much has changed I see. Then why don't you come back? Please sister... Everything I know is gone. Please reassure me I can trust you..." Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Necromancy Category:Decades Category:Dark Mage Category:Archery Category:Curses Category:Magic